The present invention relates to a gauge which is provided to determine the sphericity of a spherical object, this spherical object, by way of example, in this particular instance being a golf ball of generally conventional form and thus well known.
The basic premise upon which this concept is built, is to determine within very close limits whether or not a golf ball of the usual exterior appearance and cover is in fact a sphere or so nearly spherical as to be considered such and certainly this is more closely determinable by the device hereof than has heretofore been the case.
The usual gauges for spherical objects may consist of a ring-like band through which the spherical object can be passed, but that only determines in many cases whether this object is spherical at the particular circumfirential location and diameter which is chosen by random act, through which the object will pass in this spherical gauge device.
Another problem which arises with many gauges is the fact that they are very responsive to changes in the temperature and must be used in temperature controlled conditions, something which is obviously not important but also not usually available in golf ball gauging though it may be in manufacture of golf balls.
However it is desirable of course to provide a gauge which will determine the sphericity of a golf ball for example, which gauge is not subject to very much distortion or variation irrespective of the weather. While the weather is usually reasonably warm and fairly uniform when a gauge of this kind is to be used, large variations in an ordinary gauge under substantial temperature differences is still possible but in this gauge does not take place.
However it is still a very desirable attribute of a gauge of any kind to be relatively unaffected by minute changes or even substantial changes in temperature and the atmosphere generally.
With the foregoing in mind it is a primary object of this invention to provide a gauge which will in fact determine sphericity of a golf ball by reason of the fact that the gauge is of a conformation which will enable the golf ball to be placed therewithin and by suitable manipulation pass the golf ball in such a path as will bring the various surfaces thereon or various parts of the surface thereon into position for either contact with the gauge wall or not, but if not spherical then certainly to be ascertained by interference with such gauge wall.
The invention specifically contemplates the use of a suitable filler material, in this instance a silicon carbide grain grit which is formed by centrifugal molding into a hard cylindrical tubular body with a binder such as polyester resin, catalyzed, the respective proportions being such as to provide an inner surface of resin alone, which can be machined to precise dimensions.
The body thus comprises a gauge which retains its size and shape under widely varying temperatures and moisture conditions.
Further the inner surface may be machined to provide two gauging surfaces, one to determine maximum allowable size of object as well as sphericity, the other surface to ascertain that the object does not fall below a predetermined minimum diameter.
The other surface referred to provides for gauging the minimum diameter.
It is a further object of the invention and a very important aspect, to provide a gauge of the general class hereinbefore suggested which is comprised of a novel material, which is substantially unaffected by atmospheric and temperature conditions.
In summary the invention involves not only a novel gauge, but in addition is formed in an unique way although availing of some known techniques, whereby the ultimate article is not only used in a different way from other gauges but is itself differently constructed from prior gauges.